Crossed Waves
by Chibitakoyaki
Summary: A story following Chrono Trigger's plot but with Wadanohara's setting and characters. Chlomaki's new spell results in failure and sends Wadanohara to the past, during the war between the princesses. From there, a chain of incidents throws Wadanohara and her friends into a huge adventure to solve a big mystery and save the sea from an unknown being.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea or Chrono Trigger. They belong to Mogeko and Square Enix respectively. This is just a fan work.**_

 _ **This is a project I made for fun and wanted to share with everyone. I know it is not a very creative work or anything of the sorts. I just had this idea when I was comparing both series and noticed they had a lot in common. Thought it would be fun if they were overlapped and that they would fit each other like a jigsaw puzzle. So please, don't take it too seriously. I hope the trip is enjoyable though. Also, no need to mention but this contain heavy spoilers for Wadanohara and specially for Chrono Trigger. If you haven't finished any and don't wish to be spoiled, better skip it!**_

* * *

A full moon shone far away in the sky. It was probably the last full moon night of the month. How many times has she seen it? For countless months, countless years, Wadanohara would stare at it with dull, lifeless eyes. Every time, she would wish for the return of the one she loved the most.

This night, Wadanohara would once again stare at it. However, this time it was different. Her eyes weren't lifeless anymore. Instead, they sparkled together with the stars, full of life.

A few nights ago, Samekichi had finally returned. He returned from the Sea of Death, where no one was supposed to return from. So, this time, instead of wishing for his return, she would thank you the skies for it.

"Wadanohara." Samekichi called her. She snapped out of her trance and turned to him with a warm smile.

"What's it, Samekichi?"

"It's getting cold. Let's go back." He scratched his cheek as he looked away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Even after all those years, her smile still affected him.

"You're right. Let's go." Wadanohara agreed and waited for Samekichi to turn into his animal form to climb on his back and return. As they swam back home, they would talk about things that happened in his absence.

"So, you said that Fukami and the others are out training, right?" Samekichi asked. When he first returned, he didn't see any of Wadanohara's familiars. She explained him that Tatsumiya took them out of the kingdom for a special familiar training.

"I think she wants to teach them some advanced skills and make them stronger. They will probably be back by the end of this month." She explained.

"What? Are you serious!? What if something happened? You would be alone!"

"I'm much stronger now, excuse you!" Wadanohara puffed her cheeks in a childish manner, before letting out a laugh. "Also, I'm not alone. Chlomaki also made her familiars go with Tatsumiya. She said they might learn something useful. Meanwhile, she is staying with Dolce and Cherryblod.

"So, what kind of trainment is it? Some sort of school lesson?" Samekichi raised an eyebrow.

"I heard it is a survival trainment to simulate harsh conditions. Something about training themselves in the middle of the mountains, meditating naked under heavy waterfalls and fighting against skilled monks." Wadanohara pointed out, innocently, while Samekichi just shuddered. He was definitely glad he came back just after they left and not before. Otherwise he would probably end up being dragged along too.

"I-I see…" Samekichi let out a relief sigh. "You also said there are new people in the kingdom, right?"

"Yeah! Do you know Irena's neighbors? They had a kid! She is so cute~!" Wadanohara smiled brightly. "Also, Uomi got a new castle attendant. After...huh, you know." She frowned.

"Ah…" Samekichi frowned as well. It was probably because of Sal's betrayal. He was the castle attendant. After he left his spot open, Uomi probably searched for someone else to replace him. "That person is trustworthy, I hope…"

"Yes, she is. You met her today when we went to the castle, right? The girl who was next to Helica."

"You mean the one who kept glaring at me as if she wanted me dead?" Samekichi's lip twitched. It was the only person he met who he didn't know in the castle, even after so many years.

"Well...yes. Her name is Aya, she is a sea slug. She is...kinda strict and dislike strangers but she is a nice person! She really cares about the kingdom's order!" Wadanohara tried to not give Samekichi a bad impression of the girl, but it was obvious by her awkward smile that even the young witch had trouble dealing with the new assistant. Samekichi could understand why. If this Aya girl was so strict about order, she was probably not a good match to a clumsy witch and her rowdy familiars. With those thoughts, Samekichi chuckled.

"Alright, we are here. It is really late, so let's go straight to bed, alright?" Samekichi, turning into his humanoid form, yawned.

"You know, Samekichi~" Wadanohara approached him with a large smile on her face. "Why don't we sleep together?"

"W-w-what!?" His face became beet red in less than a second. "Wa-wait, isn't that- I mean it is a bit too- I- I mean, why-"

Wadanohara frowned, confused. "I have been far away from Samekichi for too long. I thought it would be nice to share a bed with him." She looked down. "Is that bad?"

 _BAM!_

Samekichi banged his head against the wall. Hard. So that was what she was talking about. He felt ashamed for thinking she would mean something else. Regardless, even just sharing a bed was enough to make his heart pound.

How embarrassing. Even after so many years, he couldn't control his emotions well.

"Sa-Samekichi!?"

"I-I'm fine…" Samekichi rubbed his forehead, flushing. Looking away, his face grew redder as he gave his reply. "I also want to...share a bed with you."

"Ah- Thank you!"

* * *

In the dark of the night, both Samekichi and Wadanohara laid on the same bed. Wadanohara faced the ceiling and Samekichi faced the opposite way in embarrassment.

Neither of them seemed to be falling asleep soon.

"Hey, Samekichi." In midst of silence, Wadanohara called his name, making his heart leap suddenly.

"W-what's it?" He tried to seem calm, but ended up stuttering.

"I still love you. More than anyone else." She said in a quiet whisper, bangs covering her blushing face as her face turned away as well.

"..."

Samekichi didn't answer. For a moment, Wadanohara began to panic. After all, years had passed. Not necessarily he felt the same anymore.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrapping around hers. All the panic that was built up before now was dissolved as she became aware that it was Samekichi's hand.

Samekichi wanted to say so much that he didn't even know where to begin with. He had a feeling that if he talked, all his emotions would come out at once. Therefore, he held her hand firmly, intertwining his fingers with hers.

His hand was soft and warm. From her fingertips to her entire body, Wadanohara felt warmth filling her. It was the same for Samekichi. As both were taken by the warmth of their linked hands, they fell asleep.

* * *

Wadanohara was the first one to wake up, the next morning. In the past, Samekichi tended to wake up earlier. Now he would sleep until late. She didn't blame him, though. His body was probably still tired from spending so much time in the Sea of Death.

Getting out of the bed while being careful to not wake Samekichi up, she changed out of her pajamas and put the ocarina and Cast Pearl shard in her pockets. Those were the two single things she would never let go of. Then, she proceeded to prepare breakfast.

She kept cooking, distracted, while humming, until someone touched her shoulder.

"Are you awake already?" Wadanohara asked, without turning to face the person. "Just wait a moment, Samekichi, I'm almost done."

There was no answer. Wadanohara, surprised with the silence, finally turned to the person.

"WAH!?"

She screamed in surprise. That person was definitely not Samekichi. Rather, Samekichi had just woken up with Wadanohara's scream and ran to the kitchen, worried something might have happened.

"Wadanohara, are you alri-Pitch Witch!?"

"Hi~!" Chlomaki waved to Samekichi, with a grin. She didn't even bother knocking on the door or ringing the bell. She just teleported inside their home.

"Have you heard of something called a door!?" Samekichi argued, irritated to have been awaken from his peaceful sleep. Of course, he knew it wasn't Wadanohara's fault. The culprit was a certain cat witch that had no sense of privacity.

"Doors are a hassle. Experienced Witches don't need that." Chlomaki smiled. "Hey, this smells good. What are you making?"

"Omelet rice." Wadanohara sighed in relief, glad to see it was only Chlomaki. "Want to join us for breakfast?" After the initial shock, she was already considering the witch a proper guest. It would be rude to not let them join her.

"What!? I'm not sharing my food with her!" Samekichi argued, upset. If the pitch witch accepted the offer, his peaceful morning would go down the drain.

However, she didn't accept.

"I'm sorry, but I have something I need to do. While Lobco and the others are away, I'm trying to create a new spell."

"A new spell? What kind of spell?" Wadanohara's eyes gleamed. Chlomaki's magic was always advanced. If she was going to make something new, it was probably something amazing.

Chlomaki chuckled. That chuckle made Samekichi feel that she was up to no good with that spell. Well, as long as they didn't get involved-

"If you truly want to know, come to the plaza after your breakfast! I'll have the spell ready by then." She winked. "I'll let you two be the first ones to test it!"

...He should have known.

"Of course I'm going!" Wadanohara nodded brightly, without a care about any potential danger that spell could bring. She turned to Samekichi, smile still on her face. "Are you coming too, Samekichi?"

At this point, he had no other choice. "O-of course!" He crossed his arms, huffing. "Who knows what the Pitch Witch will do otherwise."

"Then it's settled. We meet you after breakfast" Clapping her hands, the small witch declared cheerfully.

"Okay! See ya then! And don't worry, Samekichi! I won't lay a hand on your wife." Winking, she teleported away. Leaving a beet red Samekichi and an embarrassed Wadanohara behind.

"She's not my-!" The shark stopped screaming when he noticed she wasn't around anymore. He covered his face with his hands, trying to stop from blushing so much.

"We-well...i-it's okay!" Wadanohara smiled awkwardly, trying to calm Samekichi down. In the past, she would be confused with that kind of teasing but, now that she acknowledges her feelings for her familiar, she couldn't help but be a bit affected as well. "Chlomaki's just joking. R-right?"

"Y-yeah…"

With an awkward silence, the embarrassed duo began eating their breakfast.

* * *

"Finally you're here! Was the breakfast good? Did you save me some?" Chlomaki grinned as they arrived at the plaza, much to the shark's annoyance.

"You told us you didn't want any!" He snarled.

"C'mon, I said that I couldn't join you, not that I didn't want~"

"Sorry, Chlomaki. I ended up making only enough for two. Next time I will make sure to save you some." Wadanohara gave her usual gentle smile, before noticing the weird drawings on the plaza's ground. "Huh, what is this?"

There were two magical circles, side by side, separated by a few meters. She wondered if it was related to the spell Chlomaki was practicing.

"So, you see, I heard about this world where you can use certain stones to teleport to one place to another. And not just people with magical power. Anyone can. It is like a device anyone can use for traveling. I'm trying to replicate that." Chlomaki explained. "Of course, I don't know what kind of stones they used, so I'm trying to do it my own way."

"So, basically anyone can teleport with these circles?" Wadanohara asked, intriged.

"That's the idea. Of course, it's still on the experimental phase and this is the maximum distance between two circles I can create for now. It is not easy to come with the calculations and magical power, after all." As she said that, she approached Wadanohara and Samekichi, wrapping her arms around both their shoulders. "The most important right now is to see if it works."

"I'm not doing it!" Samekichi immediately refused, crossing his arms. However, Chlomaki had the perfect comeback ready.

"So you are going to let Wadanohara be the first person ever to test a magic I didn't even test?"

"Huh...W-why don't you do it yourself!?"

"I can't, someone need to operate the magic circles." She shrugged. "So, what will be?"

Samekichi looked at Wadanohara, who seemed eager to try, and then at Chlomaki, who smirked confidently.

Well, he survived the Sea of Death. It couldn't be worse...right?

"Fine, I will do it! You better not make it explode!" He declared as soon as Wadanohara opened her mouth to volunteer herself.

Wadanohara was probably going to try anyways. So, if it had any danger, it was his job to test first and make sure it was safe.

"Don't worry, it will be fine~!" Chlomaki said in such an easygoing way that Samekichi couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

Swallowing hard, Samekichi hesitantly stepped in one of the circles. After making sure he was ready, Chlomaki began chanting a spell. Then, both circles began glowing. As soon as she finished her chanting, Samekichi disappeared.

"Sa-Samekichi!" Wadanohara suddenly stepped forward, but Chlomaki stopped her.

"It's alright, look." She pointed to the other circle, where the shark reappeared.

"A-Am I alive?" Samekichi asked hesitantly, making sure he was in one piece.

"See? It works! Wanna try again?" Chlomaki grinned as Samekichi shook his head fiercely. Once is enough already.

"I wanna try!" Wadanohara raised her hand, excited. Teleporting oneself was an extremely advanced magic that just really powerful witches knew how to do. While Wadanohara became much stronger, she still didn't know how to teleport. Still, she always wanted to try, even if just once. That was her perfect chance.

"Okay, step on the left circle." Chlomaki motioned to Samekichi leave the right circle and he hesitantly did so. He didn't really want Wadanohara to risk herself, but the magic seemed safe enough, at least. He was still in one piece, after all.

"I'm ready!" Wadanohara declared and Chlomaki began chanting the spell. It was the same procedure as Samekichi's

"Huh?" Wadanohara's attention shifted to her pocked. For some reason, it felt like something inside was warm. From there, she took out the Cast Pearl shard, a memento she had since it broke. It was her single connection to her father.

"The cast pearl shard...it is glowing." Entranced by it, Wadanohara cautiously held it with both hands. Not only it was shining, but it also grew warmer as seconds passed.

The shard grew hot quickly, enough for Wadanohara let it go from her hands, in pain from the burn and, as sparks flew from it, the shard fell on the magic circle Wadanohara was standing on.

"This isn't good-!" Samekichi heard Chlomaki exclaim as she stopped her chanting and dashed to Wadanohara. For the first time, he saw the cat witch panicking.

That was enough reason for him to run toward the circle as well and try to get Wadanohara away from it. However, it was too late. Between the two magic circles supposed to be used to transportation, some sort of portal opened. Wadanohara was sucked into it and, before anyone could reach her, the portal closed, making the young witch disappear.

Samekichi fell on his knees. Not a single trace of the witch remained. The only thing left was the Cast Pearl shard that Wadanohara dropped. It laid on the ground, as the single sign that the Sea Witch had been there.


End file.
